


Tooth Rotting Tea

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Out of Character, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Small Togamiki shot, Tsumiki takes her clothes off.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 6





	Tooth Rotting Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone who has barely played Dangan, Togami may be OOC.

"EEEIII!!!" Tsumiki squeeled as she spilled tea onto the Affluent Progeny infront of her, Who sighed quietly, "I-I'm sorry! uhm-" "It's quite alright." He slurred, "I-I'm sorry...S-Sorry- I can t-take my clothes off...maybe." Togami stared at her, "What-" Before he could finish, She had grabbed the straps of her apron, Tugging them off. 

"Hey-!" "D-Don't worry..." She reached for her sleeves, Pulling them off. Now being fully shirtless (Spare for her bra.), She reached for her skirt before having her hands grabbed and pulled up. 

"Mikan I swear-" Togami took a deep breathe in, Pinning Tsumikis hands to the top of her head, "I'm not mad. Do not take your clothes off, Please put it back on before you embarrass me- yourself." He snarled, Wiggling her arms, She got free of his grip. 

"Ah- I'm s-sorry..." Togami sighed again, More quiet before reaching for Tsumikis clothes, She hadn't noticed he had turned a bright red during the apology, Grabbing her clothes from his hands, She put them back on. 

"W-Was the tea hot?" "Not really, I'll have a talk with Yamada for this."


End file.
